xyssponfandomcom-20200213-history
Neko
Neko is the first character designed by Haxx and is the main protagonist of Mugeneko, as well as the main antagonist of Day in the Life of a Harpy 2. She spends most of her time living a rather tame life, that includes her never working unless she is forced to or unless something has bothered her enough to make her want to take action on it. Profile Appearance Neko is always depicted with an off-white skin tone, grey hair, and a rather plump build. Her clothing is the item that varies the most. The official design for her has her wearing a crop, black short shorts, dark grey thigh high stockings, and nondescript black shoes. Her first appearance in Day in the Life of a Harpy 2 had her wearing her usual clothes, a menacing shade over her eyes, and a more tight fitting shirt. Neko's sprites in Day in the Life of a Harpy 2 were based on her sprites from an early version of Mugeneko. Her second appearance in her own game, Mugeneko, had her sport a more broad build and a looser fitting top, the cutscene art in Mugeneko depicts Neko wearing a tank top instead of a crop top. Personality Neko is a soft spoken, honest person. Her decisions aren't always guided by the best knowledge, as often in situations she guides major decisions in her life by rather poorly educated instinct. The events of Day in the Life of a Harpy 2 are caused entirely thanks to this, and it takes facing defeat by Duri just to be told that she is in the wrong. This stubborn nature of her, along with her sheer strength, can lead to her becoming the antagonist in many situations, even if she only means the best for everyone else. Abilities In her own personal life, Neko utilizes very few of what skills that she is endowed with, and simply improves on her cooking and housekeeping. In combat however, she can prove to be a beast even if she has absolutely nothing to work with. Neko's primary method of taking down her opponent is through her fists, she quickly finds and abuses her opponent's weak point simply through previous encounters, or through getting a feel for them via punching them in every place that she can think of. When granted access to weaponry, she seems to figure out how to use it within minutes, she utilizes weaponry such as the Shotgun, Whip, Pistol, Staff, Axe, and Sword as well as other less combat oriented tools such as the Pickaxe. Neko is a tank and a brawler, this is what she is made for, which is why her own life is so simple, as she simply isn't the person for things that require any more than the most basic of thought. Musical Themes There are multiple themes associated with Neko, and all of them are linked together be it by appearing in the same song, or simply by just appearing in the same game. Neko's theme uses the bassline from A Cry For Help, these two songs are both considered to be her main theme. Her secondary theme is At Home, it contains melodies from Remorse, Wublust, and Folded Forest. Wublust, being the title theme for her own game, is also another song that can be associated with her. Trivia * Neko was one of multiple options for the protagonist of what became Mugeneko, other plans included a mouse and a cow. * In very early alphas of Mugeneko, the lore was planned to have her be 8 inches tall, with other characters' heights being similarly short. * Neko's original lore involved her being the original copy of one of dozens of clones of her, this idea was scrapped very early in Mugeneko's development. * As Mugeneko's development continued, Neko gained weight. She originally started off with a much more average build, but eventually her final design had her with both a more plump and more muscular build, to fit both her motherly and brutal natures into her design. * The initial design for Neko started with her having dark green hair and pants, sporting a tank top, gloves similar to Xyssia's, as well as with her being completely human. * Midomi, Sedi, and Lizzy were all names that were considered for becoming Neko's canonical name, but were scrapped and stayed as Neko.